


"Almost Gemini" - [ John Constantine - One shot ].

by A_Wolf



Category: Constantine (2005), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Being Constantine’s neighbor, and him always coming over to use your cat for his ritual to cross over into hell.





	"Almost Gemini" - [ John Constantine - One shot ].

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Music and ambience** : [Rain](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Divpx2powHy8%26t%3D4680s&t=NWI1OTdjZGU5N2MyNDZmZDllMDQ2ZmZmYjk2ODcwYzA3MmQxMTdjMiwzS0NZbWw5Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160600399382%2Falmost-gemini-john-constantine-one-shot&m=1) // [Song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6mscSQpIV74&t=NzViMTg2MWYwYTBhNTliMjdmNTQwYTI2MjdkZmUwMjRiZjFiNGVmMywzS0NZbWw5Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160600399382%2Falmost-gemini-john-constantine-one-shot&m=1) (Play both at the same time but ambience at a lower volume).

* * *

 

The rain woke me up.

I glance at the nightstand clock where _“10:08 pm”_ flashes in red numbers. God, I hate getting out of bed. Time doesn’t matter, early or late, I just hate it, I wish I could stay. But working in a bar has its perks after all; like sleeping during the day and waking up at night.

My cat jumps out of bed, meowing to let me know she wants to eat.

I get up and stand in front of my window to look at the city lights blurred by the raindrops. And from up here, on the 5th floor of this apartment building, I can see a bunch of walking umbrellas, knowing that I will become one the second I leave for work. My cat meows again, reminding me she’s hungry.

After finally opening a can of tuna for her, I put on a vinyl record, turn the volume up, and head towards the bathroom to take a shower and start getting ready. I take a long time in there, letting the warm water relax each one of my muscles, and I thoroughly wash my hair while mentally preparing to come home smelling like cigarettes I didn’t even get to smoke, and god knows what else at the bar.

I put my hair up in a ponytail, and put on my leather jacket, almost ready to leave but still swaying my hips to the music when I hear a knock on the door. I sigh in defeat knowing exactly who it is. Another perk of this nightlife of mine if not the best; John fucking Constantine, my neighbor from the 6th floor, the man with two sides, hot and cold, my almost Gemini after being born in early May but having traits that would suggest otherwise.

 _“No”,_ I say as soon as I open the door.

And I was right, there he is, standing in his black trousers, white button down, black trench coat and tie, looking like a detective with his hair slightly wet from the rain.

 _“Good to see you too”,_ he says.

_“You’re not-”_

_“I need to borrow your cat”,_ he cuts me off.

 _“…Touching my cat again. It’s the third time this week, John”,_ I finish my sentence anyway.

But he squats and the cat runs towards him. He picks her up and stands up straight again with a smug look on his face, and to make things worse, I can hear my baby purring.

_“Looks like she’s game”._

_“Why can’t you just be a normal annoying neighbor who asks for a cup of sugar?_ _No. ‘Neighbor, let me use your cat to open the gates of hell’”,_ i complain _, “I am going to be late for work”._

He turns around ready to take the elevator to his floor, completely ignoring me but there’s no way I’m letting him leave with my cat.

 _“Goddamn it”,_ I exclaim moving to the side to let him in, _“traitor”,_ I whisper to the cat as John walks by cradling her in his arms.

What John does for a living cannot be described, but I know a few things, just what he’s chosen to tell me and I still wonder why he thought I was worthy of hearing his supernatural tales. I’m used to it at this point. Used to this ritual of his to cross over into hell and find whatever it is he’s looking for there. So I go to the kitchen and fill an oval roaster with water so he can do his juju by putting his feet in there and staring deep into my cat’s eyes until he’s granted access into hell.

 _“Alright, here we go”,_ he says placing one of my dining chairs in the center of the living room before taking a seat.

He places my cat on his lap, and that’s my cue to turn around and busy myself in the kitchen. I open the refrigerator, pull out an oyster pail with last night’s Chinese food leftovers, and as soon as I close it, John’s back from his trip. Just like that, in the blink of an eye. He says time stops for him but I don’t see it, I don’t feel it, but I know he’s telling the truth because he’s covered in ash, the room smells like sulfur, smoke emanates from his clothes, and he coughs violently.

I put the box in the microwave, and see my cat running away, scared of John. I take it out when the machine beeps and hand it to him because he’s always starving when he comes back.

 _“Now, get out”,_ I calmly order.

I know better than to ask what he was trying to find in Satan’s land.

He glances at it as he finally catches his breath and quirks an eyebrow at me.

 _“I have a better idea”,_ he says while standing up to pull his pack of cigarettes from his trench coat to light one up.

As soon as he takes the first drag and blows out the smoke, he adds,

_“Why don’t you turn that shit down? Get out of here and grab a bite to eat with me”._

_“I’m already late”._

He inches closer to me, looking down at me while gingerly grabbing the oyster pail and setting it on the counter next to us with his eyes still glued to me.

 _“You know, there’s a couple things you could learn from your cat”,_ he says leaning closer.

 _“Oh really? Like what?”_ I ask with my arms crossed.

 _“Like purring next time you see me”,_ he murmurs.

Our faces are an inch apart. I slowly steal his cigarette and take a drag on it.

_“Should I take my clothes off too, like last time?”_

_“That’d be nice”,_ he says in almost a whisper while staring at my lips.

I let out a chuckle and get as close as I can until our lips brush.

 _“It was just one time, John”,_ I murmur while blowing out a little bit of smoke into his slightly open mouth.

And when John’s about to finally kiss me, I walk past him, and he looks at the ground with a tired smile. Because he knows what I want, he knows I want more than just the memory of having slept with him once, but that I am well-aware he won’t give that to me. At least not for now, to keep my safe from his world. But he’ll make it hard for me, and two can play this game.

 _“Dinner, then?”_ I say walking over to the record player to turn it off and grabbing my purse on the way back.

He narrows his eyes at me, with an evident hurt ego masked with a demure side smirk, but he enjoys this, it’s all we’ve got.

_“Let’s go”._


End file.
